Kiss and Control
by Krypteia
Summary: They cast tears to my eyes with their injustice they highlight my love and decide it as wrong. Warning: Sensitive topic issue. BlaiseDraco


It's cold. My eyes linger across the rooftops, catching sight of the city that burns beyond us. Life radiates from the glowing buildings, cascading over the darkness and dividing the shadows into bright and dark. The air causes our breaths to linger hot and frosted in the clinging chill, visible to ourselves, a life that must forever be denied.

He takes my hand in his, something that is warm and comforting, something that is clinging and radiating warmth inside my shattered soul. He dispels the pain, targets my heart and startles it to speak truth, to acknowledge my feelings and make this all worth it.

**Watch the stars turn you to nothing  
Now blush and smile as they whisk you away**

The world no longer has a place for us - we are yet another stain of impurity upon its so called "goodness". This is what society has made of us - something disgusting, something disgraceful and wrong to be looked down upon. The awfulness of its laws and the imperatives inscribed in a single book has cast us to ruin. Prejudice fixates its cruel eyes upon us and bites down until we feel its loathing. It casts us out - it draws us to this ruin.

All this life, for nothing - something to be thrown away. Yet we stand for what we believe in. Perhaps consideration will take our predicament into account, will show people how damaging they really are. They think their sneer are just a thought, they think that they cannot harm us - that somehow, because of our contrasting attractions, we do not feel as they feel. They justify their hate with their beliefs, the beliefs that have been thrown down like a maggot through the ages to make us intolerable.

**Part your lips a bit more  
I'll swallow your fear**

"Blaise," Draco whispers into my ear; his breath comes hot and caressing to my frozen skin. My eyes falter upon the stars that were always promised to be the eyes of guidance, the eyes that are supposed to be merciful but have neglected their mercy upon me. They cast tears to my eyes with their injustice; they highlight my love and decide it as wrong. Why must I be faulted for being in love when other couples are not? In the end, love is one thing - a burning compassion that throws two souls together, that makes the possibility of separation impossible. My love is like any other - it is a flame in a surrounding of darkness - but finally that darkness has closed in to be something malicious and cold. My love will not be smouldered out - it will forever burn on - a figment of righteousness, something that will continuously fasten our souls together, even in death.

I look at him - my lover - I look him full in the eye, and see that his emotions are exact to mine. This love that we share goes beyond the skin and the soul - it buries into a deepness never discovered before. It is a foundation, a wall that joins us together and holds us secure, so that nothing or no one can breach it.

"Don't be scared. We'll do this together. This will be our hate against the world and its critical eyes."

I nod. Of course he is right. He'll take my fear, as he always does, and swallow it in confidence. He'll love me as I love him and we'll savour this fealty once and for all. This night shall be our last.

"Close your eyes," Draco tells me, his lips lingering close to mine. I obey his words without a thought; shutting my sight against the shadow and focusing entirely open his lips that twist upon mine. I trust him entirely, as he trusts me. I feel his passion making love to my mouth as he runs his velvety tongue against mine, as he releases the hot breath that entwines with mine, encapsulating our lives. Our lives are shared - as are our deaths. He could cut me open and paint me across the sky - I would not mind. He is mine and I am his. Together, we shall forever be one.

**I will show you how all the bite marks impress a need to be here  
A need to see city lights, like rain, dance and explode**

His hands run through the silken strands of my hair - his lips move down to shower my pale vulnerable neck in a dozen kisses, to mix more bites with the ones that are already coloured there in their arraying hues. Those marks are a symbol of our love - we have fought against the power of society and it has driven us here - but of course, it is worth it. Draco is my partner for all the time that may pass and scald us. We will not be divided.

He pulls back and holds my face close to his. I find my own hands have slipped to rest gently on his lower-back; my chest is pushed up against his and I can feel his breathing and the firm racing of his heart - something that will soon be stopped along with mine.

We will jump. We will step off this building together. We will watch as the lights of the offices race before us, a golden stretch that mingles in blurs and marks our final moments. All the beauties and nature of the world have been forced away by these lights - these man-made inventions - the invention that what we do is wrong.

**Fall upon debutants reeling from nights that kiss and control all our broken hearts**

Publicity scalded our relationship - its invasions touched our minds and seized control of us - it plunged us to this, to hate and despair and shame and desperation. What else can be done but to end this together, the tragic victims of such hate, the precarious souls who's love was blamed and scorned upon? There is nothing more but this savoured release that comes with a bitter aftertaste.

**Velvet burns the wrists while restraining  
You blushed and smiled and you said you would stay**

His touch is forever luxurious upon my skin, is forever a morality that should not be quelled. I remember the first time we met - back when we were children. Our friendship proved our love - something that was silent for a time before it blossomed into ecstasy. At first, Draco would not swallow his pride and reveal what we truly were to the world. He felt the affection as strongly as I did, and we both prevailed to such inclination with intimacy. It was me that made the first move, the lunge forward that secured our first kiss, and every day since then my relationship with Draco has been a refreshment, a cleansing of all that is bad in life, something we share equally in mutuality, and could never surrender just to go back to friendship. A life without Draco would be without a life at all. That is our reason for this decision; this is why we shall perish as one.

**One more time steal my breath  
I'll feed you the sky  
I will show you how**

"I love you, Blaise Zabini," my lover tells me tenderly. I hear the rich huskiness of his voice, the deepness in which those words go, like a swirl of silver inside the darkness. 

"I love you too," I reply truthfully, to which he responds with another kiss. A kiss of finality.

I take in the clear, cold air, driving back the fear that the two of us most swallow in order to follow this through. One last time his hand grips mine, and we stare at one another, our gazes burning with the intoxicant of our love.

His love allows me to take flight. We two, so young in such a powerful inducement, can share our bodies despite the fact that we are of one gender. The inflictions of human discrimination has driven us to this, as our youth forbids us any other option.

I close my eyes and reflect on how it was that we came here.

"_Blaise . . . I can't take anymore of this," Draco told me, his brow resting against mine, tears slowly sliding down his face to touch his delicate skin with the stain of despair. "They're so cruel . . . Why should our love be damaged, just because they look upon it with disapproval? What makes them think they have the right to treat us like this, to feel so disgusting and immoral?"_

I took his hands in mine and kissed him gently, our lips crashing together with the taste of luxury. Draco's breathing was forceful and fast as the tears continually flooded his face.

We'd been mocked, again. Who'd have thought that something as simple as holding hands whilst walking through corridors would bring such spiteful, hurtful comments, would swell the environment with mockery and sneers? Why should we have to keep our love silent for others prejudices? Why couldn't we show the world that yes, we were in love, we were a couple like any other couple, male or female, that there was nothing wrong in what we were doing? Why must every touch me laughed at, every kiss be smirked at? Two youths, two hearts, two similar emotions - yet they must be divided due to the opinions of other people.

"We have to," I told him quietly. "We have to follow this through. I can't survive without you, Draco. Please . . ."

He was silent for a while, his silvery hair gracing his angelic face. His sobs died down and the thoughtful crease of his brow informed me that an idea had aroused, that he was thinking deeply. I watched him as his mind clicked and whirred together, as everything seemed to fall into place for him, and after releasing a sigh, his face appeared to be at peace.

"We don't have to put up with it anymore."

"What do you mean?" I enquired softly, half-afraid of his reply. "For as long as we're going to keep up our love, something we know is not distasteful, we're always going to suffer from their loathing."

"No," he shook his head fiercely. "You don't understand."

I lifted his face to mine, watching him with accepting eyes, my lips slightly pouted towards his. "Then tell me," I pleaded with urgency fraying my voice.

"We can end this."

I drew back from him in shock, tears of hurt and astonishment already dampening my cheeks. My breath rose harsh and sharp, my heart beat faster until it throbbed so much that it hurt. A painful lump rose in my throat until I found myself dizzy and swaying.

"You mean . . . you want us to break up?"

"No," he laughed precariously, stepping forwards to gather me once more up in his arms. "I want us to be together,_ always__, without suffering from other people's words."_

I nodded but was still deeply confused. "How do we prevent all of that?"

A smile lit his winter face, something that was icy and chilling, a sign of both hope and defeat. "We jump. You and me. We die in one another's arms. We finish our disgrace."

I felt myself intake a gasp. What was he thinking? How could he be thinking this? Was he serious? Were we to agree and go through with it?

"Think about it," he told me with fragility. "Our families and friends have disowned us, what more do we have but one another? We're continuously despaired and scorned upon. This is our last choice, the final resort. This is our escape."

Escape? Somehow, I think not. This is giving up. I want to tell him that, but he's so eager to have his depression stilled that its impossible to deny him. After all, this shall make him happy - that's all I want in life.

**Steal the glamour from death and before you die  
Oh, you should see the city lights  
Like rain, dance and explode,  
Fall upon debutants reeling like nights that kiss and control all of our broken hearts**

He bites his lip; a slow motion so that I can see as his teeth release that skin and it slowly sinks back into normalisation. This is the end - our end. We shall fizzle out together. Such romanticism quells all disappointment that we could not live as we wished to live, due to the prejudices against us.

Savage is the world that offers such a small solace of peace inside the concept of love. Its inhabitants cannot stand to see your joy when they both think and feel so strongly against something that they need not. They do not realise the hurt and pain that their views cause us. It is a curiosity within the faded promise that they shall always forgive others and learn to love those like themselves. Why then, must a contradiction be made within the same volume, that defines us as wrong? This love most certainly does not feel wrong. Why should we be punished for what makes us happy and does no harm to others?

"**We all want to die like movie stars," you said  
As you jumped from the height of our cutting room floor  
While above us, glowing, exploding,  
Our dreams burst forth in light and death**

Draco's grip about my waist becomes firmer; a flicker of determination steals inside his silvery-laced eyes. It is here that I realise that Draco is love - he is my destiny. Without him, I am dead anyway. My soul would tear to pieces, would rest alone and cold at the pit of my stomach, would leave my body empty and drowned in tears.

He nears the edge of the building, and I close my eyes against what I fear so much. This is in no way glorified - it is what neither of us want. Perhaps if society had been more kind and merciful with the glance of its critical eye, we would not have been driven to this. We would live a life much like any other pair of lovers would do. It's amazing what can become of words, and the power that they hold over you.

This is my end, Draco's end - our love's end.

**Hold me and tell me "We'll burn like stars.  
We'll burn as we fall.  
Watch as city lights dance for us."**

I should like you to know that I do not promote suicide in any way or form. This is shown within my characters resistance towards it, and the dread that they both feel towards taking their own lives.

A.N - It's pretty obvious what my point is here - if you haven't got it, then I can't imagine a way to make it more clear. As an after thought, to those of you who do not understand, I also would like impress that suicide is NOT an answer, but it's true that such prejudices do lead people towards it. The temptation should be resisted. There are always those who are willing to accept you into society, as you should be without question - and the people who scorn upon you with hurtful comments should truly be ignored. I hope this will leave others with more consideration to their doubts in people such as this, as in the end, love is never wrong, in any case or form, and there should be freedom for it. Hopefully now people will THINK before spiting such relationships, as you may not acknowledge it, but such scathing can be ten times worse than you originally meant for it to be, leading to such antics and situations as this.

Thanks for reading. I will not be answering any reviews from this, as I think I've made my opinions clear enough.


End file.
